


The Trasgu.

by orphan_account



Category: Loki - Fandom, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Friendship, Hot Sex, Licking, Loki Does What He Wants, Masturbation in Shower, Mutual Masturbation, Penis In Vagina Sex, Porn With Plot, Reader-Insert, Sexual Content, Shower Sex, Smut, Tags Are Hard, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-01
Updated: 2014-08-01
Packaged: 2018-02-11 06:31:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2057511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The reader has experienced strange things, like someone breathing on her neck, things moving on her house and eyes watching her. She feels chased but one night she finally founds out what was really going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Trasgu.

"Something's chasing me..."

 

I mumbled as I lightly hid my face on the scarf I was wearing and my fingers held unto the warm cup of tea in my hands. The man in front of me furrowed his brows in concern as he leaned in the table looking at me.

"What do you mean with ' _something'_?

His brown eyes looked straight at me, and landed in my anxious eyes. He had that one look that inspired trust, but was mixed with concern even some confusion. I hesitated a little as I tucked a strand of hair behind my ear and raised my eyes to his brown eyes. I slowly arranged the words in my head before letting my mouth spill them out.

"It's just _something_ , I don't know what it is. It just haunts me every day and night. I'm scared. Ben, I am _really_ scared. At first I thought it was nothing but now I feel that if I don't tell someone else what is going on I think I might go insane. You know I wouldn't have call you and make you drive fifty minutes if it wasn't something serious."

Ben placed a hand on his stubbly chin thinking about what I just told him. "I know. What makes you think, something or someone is after you?"

"It's just that it feels like that. I've seen this man, though I can't never see him long enough for me to describe him to you." My tone was a little shaky, I felt nervous about telling him what had happened the last three months, even when he was the most reliable person to me. We aren't blood siblings,  but we developed a bound so strong after so many years of friendship, that sometimes he'll call me his 'little sister' and I'll call him my 'brother'.

At the background I could hear the pianist playing a song I quickly recognized as soon as he started playing the notes. He was reciting Yann Tiersen's "Comptine D' un Autre Ete." The song itself was beautiful, and the pianist played it so naturally. My eyes fixed on him as he played, his fingers traveled through the keys and it was like if he had transported himself to a remote part and was playing the song to a queen in golden clothes sitting on a throne surrounded by Lilies.

"Hey, (Y/N)" I felt Ben's hand landing on my lower arm and brought me back to reality. "For how long have you seen this man?" 

"Around three months" Ben leaned back on the chair fixing the neck of his shirt and crossed his leg beneath the table "What else has happened since then?"

My hands were still on the cup with the warm liquid in it, making my fingers feel wonderful with it. "I have heard things..." I bit my lip thinking "They're whispers, I can hear someone mumbling into my ear. Sometimes I can't understand them, other's I can't remember what were they once they have been said." Ben took a small sip of his cup of hot chocolate, and made a 'Hmm' in gesture for me to continue speaking.

"I can't sleep either. Each night when I'm going to bed, when I turn every light off.  I sometimes stop in front of my bedroom door, and I feel like if there was something at the end of the dark hallway, standing, waiting for something. I don't know if it's evil or not but it feels like if it was watching me, and sometimes I end up running to my bedroom just to not feel that strange feeling. Oh and last night, I swore I saw a shadow in my room. I saw it straight on the wall, like if someone was standing beside my bed, looking at me and then, then I saw how it walked away. I saw it was a man but it had horns and then the light of the patio turned off making the room darker. 

Everyday is getting worse, sometimes I wake up with bruises others with scratches.

It just doesn't cease, everything is upside down lately. I put something in the table then it is on the counter. I see things, like someone sitting in my couch but when I look back there's no one. Even in work I feel as if two hands slid down my shoulder or my waist and I can feel someone breathing in my neck." 

I told him the last thing a little resumed, not telling him that those hands slid lower and sometimes under my pants or touched my breasts. 

There was silence between the two of us, and Ben was in deep thought. I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't think I'm crazy or something like that. He cleared his throat and placed his elbows on the table. "I have no idea of what it could be. Perhaps you're stressed, didn't you tell me you've been having a lot of work the past months?" I let out a small sigh and nodded "Well, I could tell you that it may be stress. If you want things a little spooky then you're being chasing by a demon and you need to call Sam and Dean." We both laughed by his last comment, well at least he knew how to light my mood. 

"But, I'll go to your house tonight. I'll make sure that everything's locked and that there is not some _Trasgu_ in your home." He smirked at that and I smiled.

 

 

"So how you would get rid of a _Trasgu_?" I asked him as we entered the house. "Well..." He started with a wide smile on his face. He just loves all this themes. "In order to expel a trasgu it is necessary to request of him an impossible task, like for example, tell him to whiten a black sheep or to come down with a cloud. Because he thinks himself capable of doing everything, he accepts the challenge. In his stubbornness, he will try until he becomes exhausted. When he fails to accomplish the tasks, his pride is hurt. He leaves and does not return. Or you can just act like a goblin" I laughed a little "Did you read that on Wikipedia?" He shrugged a little "Just a little, I do my research on books too, darling."

Ben made sure each lock of each door and window was functioning properly. "You know where to hit if someone intrudes" I smiled at him "Of course, I had a great teacher for that." I winked at him and he smiled "Oh you flatter me, stop it." He said in a tone  trying to show some modesty, but he was just so vain he was incapable of that. His phone rang and he took it out, his eyes brightened and his smile widened. "Just a minute." He said and answered the phone. It took him perhaps 40 minutes to hung that thing, when he finally came back to the living room. "Taylor says hi and she says that she misses you and asks for you to come to visit someday." I lightly chuckled, Taylor was his wife since a year ago and both seemed to share the same protectiveness for me.

"You won't get jealous? I mean it's clear that she loves me more than you." 

"Only in your dreams, my dear." He rolled his eyes smiling wide.

 

 

Ben had left already, I let out a sigh looking around wondering if that thing was there in the shadows waiting. I took a towel and walked to the bathroom. I turned on the shower and I stripped myself. In the mirror I could see me, now naked there was a bruise on my hip and other in my inner thigh. I laughed at myself feeling silly about thinking that this might have been caused by that  _thing._ Probably I overreacted and I did this with something. I stepped into the shower, the water was cold as ice, and I was freezing but I wanted to feel the cold. I wanted to think that only the coldness was real and cleanse my mind of those whispers and touches. 

The cold water fell on my chest and ran down my body, the only part that wasn't being directly touched by the water now was my back. With my eyes closed I tried to just focus on the cold water. The sound of the water falling filled the room, everything was silent except for the dancing water hitting the bathroom tiles.

I felt tiny drops running down the skin of my back, starting from my shoulders and down through my shoulder blades. Then I felt that breathing in my neck, and I realized those were not drops but fingertips. My breath started to become heavy, I have felt that touch before but now it was different. Now it was tangible.

I felt skin touching my skin, not just air that simulated it. I felt how this breath crashed against my neck and sent shivers down my spine. I almost whimpered in terror and I had my  hands in fists, so afraid to open my eyes, I knew that if I did it, this thing would go away, but now it was different and I feared what I might see.

"My pet." 

A husky voice whispered into my ear. I don't know if it was terror or the cold of the water but I was now trembling. The fingertips soon traveled down to my hips and slid down to my sides and finally touched my mound. I felt hot naked skin pressing against my back, and lips brushing my neck. "Open your eyes, my little pet."

I hesitated, I had no idea of what was going on and I felt the accumulation of many feeling trapped in my chest and throat. One long hand traveled up my torso and cupped one breast, the contrast of hot and cold was addictive. I slowly opened my eyes and I then realised that I had shut them to tight, for now I could see black dots and lines playing in my view. 

I swallowed hard and dared to look down, the hand I had felt was there and the skin was paler than any I had seen before. "What a good girl" I heard that voice again and the lips finally touched my neck and a tongue licked it all to the top. I moaned in fear and arousal as I felt that tongue.

His hand pressed harder on my breast and grabbed my hardened nipple between his fingers while the other traveled further down and between my thighs. I wanted to close my legs, protect me from that ghostly hand, but I couldn't do it, instead I opened my legs for him and let him intrude. 

His fingers glided through my labia and splitting it so his middle finger could slid between. Then I felt the guilt as my rational and logical side knocked my arousing away. _What I was doing? Why I was letting this happen?_ I turned to look at him and tried to set me free from his grip, I struggled for him to let me go. "Easy, my pet." He hissed pulling me closer to his naked torso his arms pressed tighter not letting my arms move. "W-what are you? what do you want?" My voice trembled and I felt so helpless, not being able to defend my self, when I had knocked before bigger men than the one who was standing behind me. 

"I'm Loki" He said so close to the space between my jawline and neck. "All I want is you, my dear. You and nothing else."

My eyes opened wide. He can't be that Loki. No, it was impossible. Must of all if he was like he had been described in books, mythology, comics and movies. I'm totally dead now, he could use me and break me, kill me. I didn't want that so I struggled again, but  it was useless, he was too strong. He turned me around swiftly and pressed my back against the bathroom tiles. His eyes were a green I have never seen before, and he did look similar to the one Tom Hiddleston had portrayed, but he was different at the same time.  He was an inch taller, his eyes were greener and his hair was darker, also his skin was paler. He seemed more supernatural, more godly. 

His hands slid up through my side and he placed a soft kiss on my chin. "I won't harm you, not unless you want me too." A little devious smile showed on his lips and god, I was shamefully soaking wet, for his previous touching and licking. "You were the one who has been after me this last three months?" I said with the most firm tone I could, but my question was more an statement than a question.

"Yes." He laconically said before going to kiss my neck. 

"Why?" I moved my head not letting him access to my skin. He looked at me straight at my eyes, I wasn't sure if his eyes were like that or was the supernatural colour of his eyes that seemed that penetrated through my soul. "I was playing with you, teasing you. I wanted you to know that I was around without you knowing." I raised a brow at him.

"Why would you want that?"

"I couldn't help myself. I had to be near you."

I didn't want to keep on asking him why, but all this just didn't make sense so I had to ask again "Why?" 

Loki looked at me pressing his lips, like if he tried to hide something but couldn't. "I-" He looked away clenching his jaw vexed. I knew that kind of look, I knew it so well by experience. He was angry with himself.

He looked back at me, looking at me helpless, and now I felt bad for him, what could bother him so much?

Taking a deep breath and loosening his grip on me but not letting go, he finally spoke. "I have fallen... I have fallen in love with a mortal woman. With you."

Well that was a good hit. I didn't know what to do, he seemed so helpless, so broken. He was now someone else, that man that some moments was so sure and dominating had disappeared.  "(Y/N) I love you..." He whispered. 

I didn't know what to feel but I did want him, love him. I wasn't sure if I loved him or just the thought of him. Well this is worth a try.  I kissed his lips gently and he closed his eyes pulling me closer. The kiss deepened as he slid his tongue into my mouth. Our tongues dancing together as he gave more freedom to my hands, and I slid them up his sides and shoulder blades. 

The water was still running and I could feel it falling on Loki's back. His hand slid lower gripping one buttock and stroking the skin while the other slid up my neck and gently took hold of a strand of hair. I moaned into the kiss for his touch, and how I felt his painfully hard member against my thigh. His hand let go of my butt and went between my legs cupping my wet sex. One finger slid through the soaked folds and teased my entrance, then I felt two fingers entering me and his thumb rubbing my clit. Our kiss became more primitive, more furious and lustful as his fingers pumped into me. Loki was the one who broke the kiss, his eyes were darker now with lust. I bit my lip holding back a little moan, and not breaking eye contact, I slid a hand down and took his shaft, stroking it and rubbing the tip with my thumb. Once I receive a moan of appreciation I stroked faster, sliding my hand from the base to the tip and as I did this his long and slender fingers thrust harder into me. 

I threw my head back moaning and stroking his cock. I felt closer each time he slid in and out his fingers in me. He buried his face on my neck devouring it with kisses. "Cum for me, love." His voice was enough for my walls to clench around his fingers and cum all over his hand. 

I had stopped stroking him as my orgasm hit me. When I recovered from it I felt Loki placing butterfly kisses on me. He turned off the water, and lift me in his arms and I wrapped my legs on his waist. As he led me out of the bathroom our lips were busy claiming the others. When less I thought my back hit the mattress of my bed and Loki was on top kissing me. His hands cupped my breasts and I unwrapped my legs from his waist. He towered over me and slid his cock through my folds. He slowly slid the tip and only with that I knew how big he was. I looked at him and it seemed like if he had read my thoughts with just that expression I had made. "I'll be gentle with you, don't worry." 

He slowly slid his cock inside of me stretching me. I wrapped my arms around him holding him tight as his thickness filled me up to my core. Once inside I opened my eyes and I realized I had held my breath all the time. He looked at me asking me with his look if he should move now and I nodded at him.  

He moved gently inside of me, and I threw my head back as he slid his cock through my wet tightness. I was already panting and he had been less than a minute inside of me. His torso pressed against me as he slowly begun to move a little more fast. His skin was wet just like mine for the shower and tiny drops felt from his hair down his neck and some fell on me. I was moistened just like him and I knew the sheets of my bed were now soggy, but I didn't care about that now. 

I moaned loudly as he hit my spot with his slow pace. "Oh god, faster" I bucked my hips against his and he did as I told him. He steadied his pace with hard and long thrusts and my body moved in tune with his. My breast moved up and down with each thrust of him. The sounds he made, they were just so arousing, they were like music for my ears.

Soon the sound of flesh smacking against flesh filled the room mixed with noises of pleasure escaping our mouth, and pleads for more coming from me. The entire room reeked like sex now and soon my moans became rapturous screams.  

"Fuck, Loki." "Yes, oh god!" "You feel so good" Were some of the words that escaped my mouth, or at least the ones I remember.

Loki moaned loud and trapped my lips into a greedy kiss. He took one hand and entangled his fingers with mines. "(Y/N) I love you." He moaned into my mouth. My second orgasm of that night was near to hit me and I knew he was close to for his thrust had become more erratic "Loki... I'm so c-" I couldn't finish my sentence as my orgasm hit me, sending a warm sensation through all my body and making my toes curl and my nails bury and scratch down his smooth back. I screamed in pure pleasure as I felt in the ninth cloud, in the purest state of nirvana. 

Then I felt the warm cum of Loki filling me and sliding down my thigh. I heard the rapture in his voice and the noises of pleasure that escaped his lips were more animalistic. I slowly recovered from my orgasm and I felt Loki collapsing into me, as he was still in the claws of pleasure. He buried his face on my neck muffling his moaning. I held him tight, placing soft kisses on his forehead and all the skin I could reach and on his wet hair.

We both were panting, and holding the other tightly. He pulled from me making me gasp, but stayed on top of me placing butterfly kisses on all the skin he could find. I lifted his head up and met my lips with his. "Loki... that was amazing." He pressed his forehead against mine. "I'm sorry if I scared you before. It wasn't my-" I placed a finger on his lips shutting him. "Don't worry about that." He smiled soft and rolled to my side and I rested my head on his chest, his arms wrapped protectively around me and his fingers brushed my hair. I placed soft kisses on his chest and he kissed my head every once in a while.

Well I didn't find a mischievous trasgu in my house, but a mischievous god who loves me.


End file.
